pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House
Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House is a sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2. In this game, the player must tackle on many different locations around the world in an extra-hard adventure mode meant for veterans of the main series. It takes its visual appearance from the prequel, and its gameplay is similar to versions before 1.7. Plot Dr. Zomboss never fails to make his subjects deliver brains - unless they go up against your house, as evidenced by new statistics. Dr. Zomboss has noticed that your thinking and quick planting skills have made you the #1 defender against zombies, and he has now changed his plans accordingly. He has now held you and your home hostage, turning your house into a flying ship named The Homeinator 3000 that can only be controlled by Zomboss's control remote. He carefully places your home in many "wacky" places, forcing you to adapt to the environmental changes. In addition to this, you are now the only target Dr. Zomboss has for the time being, so he has unleashed all his power onto your yards. Icons PC PvZTWH_Icon.png|Current icon since 1.0. Others PvZTWH Mobile Icon.png|Icon used for versions 1.0-1.2.1. PvZTWH Icon Mobile.png|Version 1.3.1 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile1.png|Versions 1.4.1-1.4.2 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile2.png|Version 1.5.2 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile3.png|Versions 1.6.2-1.6.3 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile4.png|Versions 1.7.3-1.8.4 PvZTWH_Icon_Mobile5.png|Version 1.9.4 386D9E1F-D03E-4A80-AD33-50338533F4A7.jpeg|Current (Version 1.9.5) Areas Tutorial The basics of the game are learned in this shorter than usual world. Tornado Valley This area has a small starter lawn, forcing the player to use Tree. Weeds will grow and consume plants. Dark Forest An evening area where mushrooms do not sleep. Sun only falls on Sunlight Tiles, and Logs appear, trapping zombies that walk into them and acting as obstacles. Active Volcanoes An area that takes place during the day, evening, and nighttime. Volcanoes occasionally erupt, destroying plants in a 3x3 area unless you use the Umbrella Leaf. Flower Pots are needed in this stage. The Deep Sea An underwater stage where you have to use Heliumthus or Weather Vine to keep your plants from drowning. Tangle Kelp, Lily Pad, and Sea-Shroom all have buffs in this stage. Flower Pots and/or Lily Pads are needed in this stage. Du Froid Déjà Vu Go back to the beginning to experience the snow in your front lawn. The area snows, and can even hail which can destroy several plants. Unsafe Space Yet another stage where you have to use Heliumthus or Weather Vane in order to keep your plants from suffocating. Sun from the sky is giant here, being worth 125 sun. The surprise attack "Meteor Shower!" brings many meteors to the planet, destroying 5 random plants and leaving a 50 second-long crater. These can be prevented with Umbrella Leaf, but they die when bouncing meteor/meteors. Flower Pots are needed in this stage. The High Sky Another day, evening and night area that takes place on a huge cloud. Many plants are too heavy for this stage. When a plant is eaten, it creates a crater that lasts for a few seconds. The cloud (which is where this world takes place in) also sometimes turns grey, where it then drops rain and shrinks for a full minute. Moist Caves This is the first all-night area in the game. There are disasters such as Stalagmites and Stalactites. There is also a stream that runs through the middle, forcing the player to use Lily Pads. There are many crystals. Especially those big purple ones that are lawn mowers. Because there is no dirt or grass, you need Flower Pots as well. Gloomy Nights A nighttime area that takes place on a park, next to a street. Cars may drive by, poisoning your plants and rain will happen, buffing your plants. Too much rain can drown your plants. The large lantern may also run out of power, leaving the player in a very dark area to work with. Fearsome Factory A factory, owned by the zombies. It has no lawn mowers, so beware. This old hardware factory is more dangerous than you might think. There are impfestations, too, where imps fall randomly from the sky. Game Modes Adventure *'Unlocked at the start.' Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! *Reward for completing: 3000 coins and 50 gems. Fixed Adventure *'Unlocked after beating the game once.' Play your adventure all over again, but this time you have to pick the plants you'll use throughout the entire game in the first level! Can you make it from Tornado Valley all the way to Fearsome Factory using the same plants? Two Repick and Retracts can be used at any point in the nine worlds, where the player has a chance to repick their plants. *Reward for completing: 30000 coins and 150 gems. Quick Play *'Unlocked after completing Tornado Valley.' Replay any level you have encountered in any order! *Money Bag after each level. Game Features and Mechanics Sun Like in previous games, Sun is a form of currency used to plant plants. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, huge would be 100, and giant would be 125. Plant Food Plant Food functions just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They give plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plant. Coins Coins are another form of currency, used to buy Plant Food for 1000, restore Lawn Mowers for 3000, and to use most Power Ups. World Collectibles World Collectibles are yet another form of currency. It is used to buy most Power Ups and Upgrades. They have a chance to be dropped from zombies, and one is given for completing an Endless Zone (2 in Level 35-70, 5 onward). Costumes Each plant has at least 2 Costumes - their normal costume and their formal costume. A plant's formal costume is more rare to find than their regular costume. Finding a normal costume rewards 500 coins, and finding a formal costume rewards 1500 coins. A zombie has a 10% chance to drop a costume, and a 5% chance to drop a formal costume. Regular costumes are also guaranteed to be in a Gift Box, which is this game's equivalent to a Piñata, and a formal costume has a 25% chance to appear. These costumes are purely cosmetic. Shovel The Shovel lets you dig up a plant. A 25% refund can be purchased for 15 Magical Leaves, another 25% for 20 Snowflakes, and another 25% for 30 Shooting Stars, and a final 25% for 45 Mythical Crystals. Seed Packets Seed Packets function just like they did in previous Plants vs. Zombies. Two new recharge times have been added, Very Fast (2 seconds) and Extremely Slow (80 seconds). Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as the first two games. By default there- are 6 default Seed Slots, but the player is given the opportunity to buy more . A 7th can be bought with 35 Rocks, an 8th can be bought with 40 Lava Droplets, a 9th with 45 Seaweed packs, and a 10th with 50 Cloud-in-a-Jars. Objectives Like in PvZ2, Objectives are missions needed to complete certain levels. Excluding Brain Buster objectives, these include: *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Survive without planting on the mold colonies. *Survive with plants picked for you. *Survive with most plants picked for you. *Survive with limited Seed Slots. *Protect the endangered plants. *Survive the massive Cockroach infestation. *Survive the fast-paced level. *Survive with a turbo-paced conveyor belt. *Never have more than x plants. *Don't loose more than x plants. *Defeat x zombies in y seconds. *Produce at least x sun. *Spend no more than x sun *Don't collect more than x sun. *Survive while your plants all have a x recharge. *Survive a massive attack in x. Keys Like in pre-1.7 PvZ2, Keys are needed for unlocking Gates. Almost every gate contains a set of 3 Brain Busters. Completing the first rewards a money bag, the second rewards a large money bag, and the third rewards a gift box. Gift Box A Gift Box is collected by completing certain levels on the map, and after every 15th Endless Zone level. Every Gift Box contains: *100 coins *A costume *3-4 Seed Packets each for two plants. *1 World Collectible. Upgrade System The Upgrade System of this game identical to that of PvZ2. However, after leveling up a plant the player is rewarded with a number of the Collectible from the world the plant is introduced in. World Map Like the second game, all worlds have a map. The main "Choose A World" map is a large map that shows that every world can be connected to one large island. World Ratings Like in PvZ2, worlds are ranked with Jalapenos. 5 Jalapenos are now shortened to 1 Devil Chili due to the game's advanced difficulty. Power Ups Power Ups are used to destroy zombies and/or to create your defenses stronger. 12 Power Ups are currently obtainable, 7 new and 5 returning. Returning *Power Pinch (Power Click on PC) - This costs 800 on mobile platforms, and 950 on PC, due to the easier way of killing zombies. It functions the same as it did in PvZ2 on mobile devices. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Toss - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its pre-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Zap - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is unlocked after completing the tutorial. *Power Snow - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is available after completing Tornado Storm, purchasable for 15 Rocks. *Power Flame - This Power Up functions the same as it did in PvZ2, and has its post-5.7.1 cost. It is available after completing Active Volcanoes, purchasable for 20 Lava Droplets. New *Power Heal - Tap/click anywhere on the screen to revive a 2x2 area of plants. It costs 2 World Collectibles, and is available after completing Dark Forest, purchasable for 15 Magical Leaves. *Power Food - Tap/click anywhere on the screen to give plant food to a 2x2 area of plants. It costs 3100 coins, and is available after completing Du Froid Deja Vu, purchasable for 20 Snowflakes. *Power Sol - Gives you 2500 sun when you tap/click the screen. Costs 5 World Collectibles, and is available after completing The Deep Sea, puchasable for 20 Seaweed Packs. *Power Push - Tap/Click the screen to place a Hurrikale in every row. Costs 4 World Collectibles, has a 20 second cooldown, and is unlocked after completing Unsafe Space, purchasable for 25 Shooting Stars. *Power Doom - Tap/Click anywhere on the screen to place a two side-by-side Doom-shroom on the last two columns of the third row. Costs 6 World Collectibles, has a 15 second cooldown, and is available after completing The High Sky, purchasable for 25 Cloud-in-a-Jars. *Power Shield - Tap/Click a plant to give it an additional 30 bites of health. Costs 4 World Collectibles, and is available after completing Moist Caves, purchasable for 25 Mystical Crystals. *Power Pop - Drag your cursor/finger along the screen to create bubbles, which trap zombies in place for 5 seconds, dealing 2 nds of damage per second. Costs 5 World Collectibles, and is available after completing Gloomy Nights, purchasable for 25 Moons. *Power Glow - Makes all zombies on the screen drop 100 sun when destroyed for the next 15 seconds. Costs 3 World Collectibles, and is available after completing Fearsome Factory, purchasable for 25 Gears. Gallery Sun PvZ2.png|Sun. Pvz2plantfood-0.png|A Plant Food. Silver Coin.png|A silver coin. Gold Coin.png|A gold coin. HD Mystery Gift Box.png|A Gift Box. Rock Collectible.png|A Rock. Magical Leaf.png|A Magical Leaf. Lava Drop.png|A Lava Drop. SnowflakeTWH.png|A Snowflake. Seaweed Pack.png|A Seaweed Pack. Shooting StarTWH.png|A Shooting Star. Cloud-in-a-Jar.png|A Cloud-in-a-Jar. Mystical Crystal.png|A Mystical Crystal. MoonTWH.png|A Moon. Gear.png|A Gear. Concepts See here. Upcoming Content See here. Special Events See here. Web Version The web version, featured on websites, is a shortened version of the game. It features the Tutorial, Tornado Storm, Dark Forest, and half of Active Volcanoes. RPG Mode See Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House/RPG mode Achievements Plants Zombies }} Gallery PvZTWH Ad.png|An ad for the game in Plants vs. Zombies 2. TWH World Map.png|The world map used in version 1.0. PvZTWH World Map.png|Versions 1.1-1.3.1. PvZTWH World Map2.png|Versions 1.4.1-1.4.2 PvZTWH_World_Map3.png|Versions 1.5.2-1.6.3. PvZTWH_World_Map4.png|Version 1.7.3. PvZTWH_World_Map5.png|Version 1.8.3-1.8.4. PvZTWH_World_Map_1.png|Version 1.9.4. (Current) Trivia *The player can skip the tutorial (or Player's House) at any point and receive the remaining plants. *The seed selection screen now has 3 tabs - one for the tutorial, one for Tornado Valley-Unsafe Space, and one for The High Sky onwards. **There is also another bar of 8 seed packets on the side, which is the "player's picks". The player can add a plant they usually bring to a level to the bar, and then tap on the plant from there to easily access it without having to scroll down. *Sunflower sleeps in the night in this game. *Many returning plants have new abilities, such as Sunflower sleeping in the night. *Crazy Dave and Penny return, however they call the player instead of talking to them, as the player's house is constantly moving. **The Tutorial, Du Froid Deja Vu, and The High Sky are the only worlds where Crazy Dave and Penny physically appear. *Each achievement that involves completing a world teases the next world in the name, excluding Going Green and No Place Like Home. *DsFanboy's least favorite world is currently Du Froid Deja Vu. **This is because it has almost no original world gimmicks. ***Ironically, it is his favorite world name. *A comic is shown after defeating each world, showing the story progressing. *Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, this game uses the font "Kristen ITC" for its seed packet costs instead of "Cafeteria". *All sun-producers start the level with their Seed Packets recharged. *Twin Sunflower is similar to Repeater in this game, only costing twice than its origin and having the same recharge (fast). *Unlike the other two games, plants are primarily featured on the game icons instead of zombies. Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House